


First Times

by fwooshy



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/pseuds/fwooshy
Summary: Their first time is in the loo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142777
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to [the_sinking_ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinking_ship/profile) for slapping some heat into my feelings. 🔥💛

Their first time is in the loo — Draco on his knees, his hands splayed flat behind Harry's upper thighs as he swallows him down, a little clumsy with the teeth. Harry comes embarrassingly fast, his whole body trembling as though it really is his first time, and not just his first time with Draco.

Harry blames Ginny for this. If it wasn't for her on-and-off-again relationship with Pansy, then Draco wouldn’t have joined their pickup Quidditch team, and Harry wouldn’t have spent every Tuesday and Thursday staring after Draco's arse instead of the Snitch.

"Merlin," Harry groans as Draco swipes cum off the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Harry doesn't know why he likes seeing himself on Draco so much ( _his_ cum), but it's enough for him to turn around to face the wall, asking, "You want to?", his arse bare in open invitation.

There's some rustling behind him as hesitant hands grip his hips. "I've never," Draco says, swallowing. "It'd be my first time." But he knows enough to spell his fingers slick, to start slow, just one at a time, so Harry isn't sure he believes him. Was it to excuse himself, or to lower Harry's expectations? It's not like Harry's going to say, "No thanks, only experienced arsefuckers, please."

"It's not your first time," Harry accuses when Draco pushes in, impossibly slow. "No way anyone can go that slow their first time. It feels too good."

Draco chuckles. "No, it's not." He sinks in the final inches until he's flush against Harry's back. He doesn't move.

Harry pulls at his arse cheeks, spreading them and whinging. "Come _on_ , Draco. I haven't all day."

"No? Got a date after this?" Draco teases. But he lifts his hips, sliding out just past the head so that the edge catches when he pushes in again.

"Just don't know how long I can keep my legs up," Harry answers in earnest, one palm slamming against the wall to keep balance as Draco thrusts again, shallower this time, but no less forceful. Harry adjusts his stance, lifting one leg on top of the toilet seat so that Draco can line up better, and hit—

"Merlin," Harry gasps, his other hand coming to the wall and clutching desperately at the slippery tiles.

"There?" Draco asks, his mouth hot against Harry's ear. "It's good, there?"

"Yeah," Harry pants. "Yeah, again. Do it again. God, you feel so good."

"Likewise, Potter," Draco laughs, thrusting again. "Never thought I'd see the day —"

"Shut up," Harry snarls, pushing back to meet Draco halfway. "Shut up and fuck me already."

"You're already taking my cock," Draco laughs. He fills Harry's mouth with his fingers. Harry gags around them, spit dribbling down his chin. "You're nearly sobbing for it," Draco is saying. "I _am_ fucking you, Potter. And I'll fuck you however slow I want."

Harry, embarrassingly, comes again for those words alone.

Their second, third, and fourth times are more or less the same: Harry, arse up and willing, Draco, taunting and teasing all the way to his climax — although they give up the loo on the second attempt and Apparate over to Harry's instead.

Harry's accustomed to having his face pressed into his sheets under someone else's palm. He's used to washing the drool and the cum out the day after. The only thing new is Draco, and even he's a routine after the third time. By then, Harry learns that "I've never," means, "I'm scared", and Draco is nervous, always — "I've never done it in the shower", "I've never deep-throated anyone's dick", "I've never stayed for breakfast" — even if it never stops him from doing it, in the end. 

So when Draco says, “I’ve never had a cock in me before,” Harry takes it like the rest — a lie, a way to get something without actually asking for it. Except Draco tenses around the first finger, his mouth a tremble, and Harry knows then that Draco isn't lying this time.

"Easy," Harry says, smoothing a palm down Draco's chest.

Draco is a different person with a finger up his arse. He whimpers at the slightest touch, quivering like he'll break apart from the breeze. Harry tries pushing in another finger, but meets enough resistance that he stops, and leans down to take Draco's softening cock in his mouth, instead.

Draco's cock stiffens in Harry's mouth, and he relaxes enough for Harry to push in a second finger. He presses it alongside the first, moving them together. But with the third finger comes another trial.

"We don't have to," Harry says. "We can switch back." He doesn't understand why Draco wants to try if he won't enjoy it. Harry's plenty happy doing the receiving, is always happy to do what his partner likes. It's something he can do to make someone happy -- something in his control.

"No," Draco says with gritted teeth.

"Come on. Stop being so stubborn," Harry says. "You clearly don't enjoy it —"

"You've got two in already, haven't you? Stop messing around with the fingers and just push the whole bloody thing in."

"I can't. You'll tear that way," Harry says. He doesn't even want to, really, at this point. He doesn't see the point in doing things the hard way if they could have it so much easier, with their positions flipped.

"Famous Potter with his massive cock," Draco mocks, even though they both know it's true. His eyes are a grim, determined grey. Then he turns his head so he's looking at Harry's nightstand with the water glass and says nothing more. So it's decided — this way, or no way at all.

Harry leans over Draco to stroke Draco's hair out of his face. Draco's closing up again, his eyes guarded and his mouth tense. Harry presses his lips, soft and wet against Draco's thin ones, shut tight, kisses him until Draco moans and opens under him. Draco relaxes around Harry's fingers and Harry takes the opportunity to push in another.

"You're being so brave," Harry whispers, running fingers down Draco's arm as Draco tenses again.

"Shut up," Draco says, flushing, embarrassed. "Shut up," he says again, when his cock jumps.

"Brave," Harry echos, his fingers pressed to the hilt. "So brave to let me do this to you, to have someone else's fingers inside you," he says, and he means it.

Courage comes easily to Harry. His first time felt like just another new thing to try; he doesn't even remember the bloke's name. But to Draco — overthinking, nervous Draco — this moment goes beyond just the two of them, to his pride.

Harry moves his fingers and watches the black in Draco's eyes grow, swallow up the grey and leave him shuddering, his stomach stuttering with his breath as pleasure heaves up his chest.

"I'm ready," Draco insists, blinking like his vision's blurred. "Potter, come _on_."

Harry lifts Draco's hips and lines up his cock. Draco squeezes his eyes shut, but he nods, so Harry pushes in — too fast, like he can't stop.

"Sorry," Harry pants. "Sorry, god, you're so — god." It hits him that not only is it Draco's first time, but that he's given it to Harry — that Harry would have Draco's first time, forever — and that _matters_ to Draco, so much that Harry can't help but thrust again, shallowly, even though he should know better.

"Harry. Touch me," Draco says, and Harry's hands are holding Draco's legs up, so all he can do is kiss Draco's knee, his sun-freckled ankles soft under his lips while Draco takes his cock in his own pale fist.

"Draco," Harry says, voice ragged. "Draco," he says again, slamming in fast and watching as Draco's face screws up and his mouth falls open, breathing heavily, like something has cracked within him, and escaped.

"Feels good, there," Draco whinges, his hands behind his back, trying to cant his hips up. "Feels so good, you inside me."

"Draco," Harry says, swallows back _Mine_. He can't believe he wanted to switch back before, can't believe he almost missed having Draco pliant beneath him and giving up a side of him that Harry's never seen before.

"Harry," Draco murmurs. His eyes flit to meet Harry's, briefly, pale lashes fluttering nearly demur in their vulnerability, before they slide down Harry's chest, to his hips. "You're fucking me," he says. "Harry."

"Yeah," Harry agrees. He can't tear his eyes from Draco, can't stop watching Draco watch himself get fucked on Harry's cock. "Just me," Harry says. "Harry."

Draco lunges up, pressing down on his elbows and bending himself in half so that Harry falls back, Draco collapsing over him, their bodies still intertwined. Their mouths meet, crushed together as Draco's cock weeps hot between them.

"Harry," Draco mouths, tensing all around Harry's cock. "Harry," he sighs, sinking down deeper, trembling as his head finds the crook of Harry's neck and his hands slide down Harry's chest. "Harry," he says again, like it's the only word he knows.

 _Brave_ , Harry thinks, even if he's terrified all the way to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 15 of hpkinkuary, prompt "first time"... a month late. 😅✌
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💛 You can find me on [dw](https://fwooshy.dreamwidth.org/) and [tumblr](https://fw00shy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
